Un souvenir douloureux
by Aurore Campbell
Summary: Et si Caspian ne supportait pas de vivre sans Susan ? POV Caspian


******Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à C.S Lewis. Les paroles en italique proviennent du deuxième film.**

* * *

**Cet OS datant de 2010 est mon tout premier écrit romantique, dramatique. Il se passe juste après le départ des Pevensie de Narnia du film ''Le Prince Caspian'' Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

**Un souvenir douloureux**

_POV Caspian_

Elle est partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas.

Ses phrases me hantaient l'esprit depuis son départ. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Moi qui étais si heureux d'avoir vengé mon père, d'être enfin devenu Roi. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée ? J'aurai dû l'empêcher, la retenir. Mais pourquoi Aslan avait-il dit cela ?

Je me remémorais ses paroles : _Tout a une fin. Votre frère et votre sœur ont appris ce qu'il fallait de ce monde. Il est temps pour eux de vivre dans le leur._

Que signifiaient ces phrases ? Elles n'avaient aucun sens. Aslan avait pourtant bien dit qu'Edmund et Lucy reviendraient un jour à Narnia, mais je n' avais plus le cœur à les attendre. L'aîné, Peter était le seul qui ne me manquait pas. Notre première rencontre fut notre premier duel. Je le perçus aussitôt comme mon rival. Lucy la cadette était si douce, mignonne, courageuse, que j'enviais Peter de l'avoir comme petite sœur. Edmund avait toujours été poli avec moi, neutre lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir le parti entre moi et son orgueilleux de frère. Mais celle qui me manquait le plus était... Susan. Prononcer son prénom me déchira le cœur. Je voyais en elle la femme idéale, mon âme-sœur. Celle que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Mais le bel oiseau s'était déjà envolé. Certes, j'avais déjà rencontré des filles dans la cour de Miraz, mais elles se ressemblaient toutes. Cheveux sombres, peaux cuivrées, les yeux de la nuit. Alors que Susan avait le teint très pâle, de magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle était unique. J'aurai tant souhaité qu'elle devienne ma reine. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Majesté, murmura une voix derrière mon dos, vous devriez manger.

Trompillon, mon fidèle conseiller me sortit de mes songes.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je d'un ton amer.

Cela faisait plus d'une fois que je refusais d'assister au banquet.

- Vous ne mangez plus ! Protesta le nain. Il ne sait passé qu'une semaine depuis le départ des Anciens Rois et Reines.

- Justement, ils auraient dû rester. Je croyais que lorsqu'on est Roi à Narnia, on y était pour toujours.

- Ils ont eu leur temps de règne. Ils sont revenus vous remettre sur le trône. Et c'est comme ça que vous les remerciez ! En vous laissant aller ! Il n'y a qu'Aslan qui puisse vous répondre.

Justement, le Grand Lion nous avait quitté le soir du départ. Discret, il s'était faufilé sans bruit et avait disparu à l'horizon de la mer. Ainsi, Aslan ne revenait que pour sauver son monde. Une fois la paix rétablie, il s'en allait.

Trompillon avait raison. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'étais pas digne de rester Roi. Pas sans elle. Pas sans Susan.

- Laissez moi encore un peu seul, dis-je à Trompillon. Je ne veux pas d'autres visites jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Celui-ci s'inclina puis quitta ma chambre. Cela faisait bien un jour que je refusais d'y sortir. Ma fenêtre était ouverte, donnant sur la mer à perte de vue, sur laquelle je méditais. Je m'étais trop renfermé sur moi même ces derniers temps. J'avais besoin d'air. Je me levais avec lassitude et sortais de cette infernale chambre. Au bout du couloir, j'aperçus, Chasseur de truffes, le blaireau en pleine conversation avec Trompillon. Tout deux se turent en me voyant. Je continuais mon chemin vers les grandes portes du hall. Aucun des deux ne m'interceptèrent, déjà trop heureux que je sorte enfin. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais parler à personne. Ce fut avec soulagement que je respirais l'air libre de l'extérieur. Je traversais la cour déserte. L'idéal. Puis je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de l'arbre qui une semaine plus tôt, avait permis aux Anciens Rois et Reines de rentrer chez eux. Je me trouvais exactement à l'endroit des adieux. Nos adieux. Je sentais encore dans l'air son odeur, son parfum si doux et ...

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je repensais à nos dernières paroles échangées.

- _Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre-nous,_ m'avait-elle dit.

- _Pourquoi_ ? Avais-je de suite demandé.

- _J'ai trois cent mille ans de plus que vous_, m'avait-elle affirmé dans un sourire forcé que je lui rendais.

Puis, elle s'est retournée, mes yeux ne la quittant pas d'un cil, revenant au dernier moment vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, que je lui rendais de mon mieux. Le temps s'était arrêté et il ne restait plus que moi et elle. Son baiser, dont je portais encore une trace sur mes lèvres. Puis, je l'avais serré contre moi. Et elle était partie pour de bon.

Une deuxième larme coula sur mon visage. Il ne me restait plus rien. Je l'avais perdu pour l'éternité. Je fis quelques pas vers l'arbre, comme si j'espérais qu'elle allait en sortir, le contournais et me retrouvais au bord du précipice de la falaise.

- _Non Caspian, ne fais pas ça ! _Cria une voix dans ma tête.

C'était sa voix.

- Je vais te rejoindre pour l'éternité, m'écriais-je.

- _Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as toute une vie devant toi, _rétorqua t'elle.

- Adieu ...

Je regardais une dernière fois mon royaume, la forêt, la mer, Narnia...

… et me laissais tomber dans le vide.

Je t'aime

J'entendis au loin le rugissement d'Aslan puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Une triste fin certes, mais je n'aime pas du tout la fin du deuxième film (la façon cruelle de les séparer). J'espère que cela vous a plu toutefois. Et reviews ? **

**J'ajoute également que j'avais commencé d'écrire une suite à cet OS (plus joyeuse ^^ ). Si je trouve le temps pour la finir je la posterai ici. Mais bon rien n'est encore sûr pour le moment =) **

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^ **


End file.
